Bintang
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Jaeyong] Hanya percakapan dua orang dibawah langit yang tidak jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?/"Menghitung bintang."/"Kau aneh,"/"Memang." DLDR. Enjoy. [NCT] [SMROOKIES BOYS]
Title: Bintang

Author: Tinkxx

Just Jaeyong;Jaehyun x Taeyong

an: coba bikin judul baru, walaupun sebenernya ini wordnya sama kayak beberapa cerita di SMRookies's Drabble.

 **– Bintang –**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taeyong ketika melihat Jaehyun yang tidak biasanya menatap langit dengan muka tertarik.

"Hm? Tidak ada." gumam Jaehyun. "Kemarilah, hyung," ajaknya pada Taeyong agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Taeyong menurut, ia duduk di samping Jaehyun. "Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum melihat langit?"

"Kau ingin tahu, hyung?"

"Ya."

"Haha ini tidak penting, hyung." tawa Jaehyun pelan. Taeyong mendengus malas. Ditatapnya Jaehyun yang masih tersenyum menatap langit. Entahlah, melihat wajah Jaehyun membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia merasa Jaehyun itu malaikat yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Dan hanya untuk dirinya. Hanya dirinya? Yang benar saja, Taeyong.

"Kau ini." lirih Taeyong mengedarkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Aku sedang menghitung bintang?" tanya Jaehyun ragu-ragu entah pada siapa. Taeyong mengernyit bingung kemudian menoleh menatap Jaehyun.

Senyuman di bibir Jaehyun masih disana dan Taeyong masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya yang entah kenapa menjadi salah tingkah. Padahal mereka sudah sering berdua seperti ini. Kenapa harus salah tingkah? Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "Bintang? Menghitung? Yang benar saja."

"Hm?"

"Kau aneh,"

"Memang."

Taeyong mendengus. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tujuannya kemari. Ia kan kemari untuk mengajak Jaehyun tidur, kenapa malah tidak jelas begini? Ia menoleh memperhatikan wajah serius Jaehyun yang menawan. Percayalah, apapun yang ada di Jaehyun selalu bisa membuat seorang Lee Taeyong tenggelam akan pesonanya. Taeyong menyamankan duduknya dan bertanya, "Tidak mengantuk?"

"Diamlah, hyung. Aku sedang menghitung bintang yang ada disana."

Taeyong berdecak kesal karena merasa dicampakkan. "Kenapa kau harus menghitungnya?"

"Karena aku menyukainya?"

"Ck, tidak masuk akal. Kau bahkan tidak pernah cerita kalau kau suka mengamati bintang."

Jaehyun menoleh dengan wajah kalemnya. Ia mengelus kepala Taeyong perlahan membuat Taeyong mendongak menatapnya. Mata Taeyong seakan berkata 'Ada apa?' dan Jaehyun tersenyum. Dengan kedipan mata Taeyong sudah paham apa maksud Jaehyun dan ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun merangkul pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. "Kau mau ikut menghitung bersamaku, hyung?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Itu terserahmu, hyung."

Hening. Jaehyun kembali menatap langit penuh bintang diatasnya. Taeyong diam saja memainkan lengan baju Jaehyun yang terlalu besar ditubuhnya.

"Menurutku tidak perlu menghitung bintang." celetuk Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir dan itu lucu menurut Taeyong.

"Kenapa? Kau malas?" tanya Taeyong.

"Termasuk, dan kurasa aku menemukan yang lebih indah dan bersinar lebih terang dari bintang." ujar Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Taeyong membuat sang pemilik tangan sedikit berjengit karena sentuhan Jaehyun ditangannya.

"Oh ya? Apa itu? Atau siapa?"

"Dirimu." Jaehyun menoleh lagi dengan senyum menawannya, menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sendu, mengunci semua pergerakan Taeyong. Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong dan tinggal sedikit lagi sampai akhirnya Taeyong tersadar dan memukul pelan kepala Jaehyun. "Gombal." lirihnya.

"Aw! Aku tidak menggombal, hyung." rintihnya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul.

"Tidak mungkin, Jaehyun."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku tidak bisa bersinar terang seperti bintang." jelas Taeyong sambil menghela napas pelan. "Maafkan aku," lirihnya pelan sambil mengusap kepala Jaehyun sayang.

"Kalau aku bilang kau bisa?"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Jaehyun kembali menatap langit dan ia benar-benar menghitung bintang yang ada disana. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Taeyong bosan. Ia mulai membuat rusuh dengan menggelitiki pinggang Jaehyun.

"Hentikan, hyung. Kau membuatku menghitung ulang."

Masa bodoh dengan menghitung ulang, kau mengacuhkanku padahal aku ada disini.

"Hei, dengarkan aku." kata Jaehyun menatap serius Taeyong yang mau tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan menggelitiki Jaehyun. Kedua tangannya digenggam Jaehyun.

"Apa?"

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar. Tangannya mengusap pipi Taeyong sayang. Ia berkata, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau aku terkesan tidak sopan saat mengatakan ini."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lekat. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Jaehyun tersenyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mungkin tidak seperti bintang dimata orang-orang, tapi percayalah dimataku, dihatiku kau tetaplah bintang yang selalu bersinar.."

Jaehyun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk mengecup pipi Taeyong. Taeyong termangu, mata indahnya masih fokus pada Jaehyun. "Kau orang terpenting dalam hidupku, hyung. Tanpamu mungkin aku sudah tidak jelas akan jadi apa. Kau yang membuatku masih tetap ingin bertahan disini. Selain orangtuaku pastinya. Kau masihlah seorang bintang yang membuatku tahu harus kemana. Kau mengarahkanku. Kau yang membuatku semangat melakukan sesuatu. Maka dari itu, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena masih disini menemaniku. Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong hyung."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taeyong, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, kemudian beralih ke kening Taeyong, mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun." lirih Taeyong pelan. Kemudian ia memeluk pemuda bongsor didepannya yang membuat Jaehyun tergelak.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau lucu, hyung." ucapnya sambil tersenyum konyol. Mau tidak mau membuat Taeyong ikut tersenyum, terkikik pelan mengingat dirinya dan Jaehyun.

"Mau menghitung bintang lagi?" ajak Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggamit tangan Jaehyun erat. "Tidak, aku akan menemanimu saja. Kalau aku tertidur, bangunkan ya." ia sedikit mendongak untuk mencapai wajah Jaehyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Menghitunglah lagi. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai."

Matanya ia pejamkan perlahan. Jaehyun mengelus kepala Taeyong dengan pelan, membuatnya terlelap di pundak Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah polos pemuda itu. Mengecup pelipisnya singkat dan menatap langit lagi.

Menghitung bintang?

Entahlah, biarkan Jaehyun menikmati waktunya ini.

 **END**

Bosen ya? Iya saya juga wkwk.

Nemu arsip lama. Gatau kalo jadinya gak jelas gini. Maafkan saya. Mau dimasukkan ke SMRookies's Drabble tapi saya mau coba kalau bikin judul baru mengingat Jaeyong adalah couple paling favorit saya setelah Hunkai..

Kenapa judulnya Bintang dan bukan Star? Karena saya pake kata Bintang bukan Star. Apaan sih wkwk.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
